


A Lesson in Etiquette

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them struggling for Izaya's attention ends in double penetration, with Izaya still in control, thinking it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme [here.](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/377.html?thread=266105#t266105)

It's tight- too tight, it feels like, and really, Kida can't understand how it isn't hurting- how Izaya isn't whimpering in pain or maybe even tearing his lip open in an effort to keep quiet. But no, Izaya's laughing, the sound muffled into Kida's clavicle and just- he really doesn't get it.  
  
He hadn't understood at first either, when Shizuo had first walked in on them, Kida's cock halfway down Izaya's throat, his fingers trembling in dark hair. He'd watched in the dim light of Izaya's flat as Shizuo pulled the other man off of him, the two snarling at each other, near feral, knocking over lamps and tables in their brief chase around the room. Watched as lamps shattered around him, pitching the room into near darkness. Watched as Shizuo caught Izaya by the collar and dragged him close, nose to nose. As something almost tangible had snapped, angry words giving way to the click of teeth against teeth and lips against lips and eventually, the slick slide of Izaya lowering himself back onto Shizuo's cock.  
  
It had been fast- too fast, he hadn't had the time to take in the things he wanted to; like the way Shizuo had growled, tugging Izaya's lower lip between his teeth, Izaya shoving him back into the computer chair near the desk with a razorblade grin and an equally sharp word. Or the way that Izaya had smirked when he settled himself back onto Shizuo's cock, sliding down with an ease that spoke of preparation, before even Kida had gotten here. He'd imagined this, or perhaps he thought he'd be doing this with Kida, but he'd thought about it enough to press lube slick fingers inside himself, opening and stretching with this in mind.  
  
Kida doesn't know what's hotter; that thought or the way Izaya had then grinned over at him, leaning a bit further back onto Shizuo and hooking his hands beneath his own knees, parting his legs in an unmistakable offer.  
  
But now, pushing into that heat with the weight of Izaya's legs hooked over his shoulders; hearing Shizuo snarl below them, feeling the hard line of the other man's cock against his and the hot, wet, pressure of Izaya clenching and unclenching all around him- around them- well, it's kind of a sensory overload.  
  
He's shuddering; watching Shizuo throw his head back so the very ends of blonde curls are brushing the top of the chair. Watching Izaya watch Shizuo out of the corner of his eye, the way that Izaya's lips curl wet and wicked around the words, "Too much for you, Shizu-chan?"  
  
And Kida is there to see the way Shizuo's lashes flicker, blonde and feather light against the skin of his cheek, the way he just moans and tries to thrust up, movements hindered by Izaya and Kida both. He's there so he sees the way that Shizuo's eyes open, heavy lidded and dark with lust- how he licks his lips and looks at Izaya's smirking mouth, expression almost soft-  
  
Shizuo will never ask Izaya to turn, he will never press his trembling fingers to the line of Izaya's jaw and guide their mouths together, so Kida presses forward instead- catches Shizuo's slack mouth with his own, parts the other man's lips and licks inside. He lets it get dirty, lets the kiss go wet and filthy, because really, it can't get much weirder than this. Can't get much weirder than the way Izaya keens when he sees them, rocking down onto their cocks harder, greedy with want.  
  
When he pulls away, Shizuo's lips are red, swollen, and he's panting and eying Kida with a new kind of light, as if up to this point he hadn't really noticed that Kida was even there. There's a line of saliva connecting their kiss swollen mouths and Shizuo breaks it when he licks his lips, snaps it just like everything had come apart earlier, and Kida grinds into Izaya, partially because he wants to see the look in Shizuo's eyes but mostly because he wants to remind them that he's there.  
  
Shizuo's eyes flutter closed again, breath going sharp and uneven in his chest, fingers clenching against Izaya's hips.  
  
When he glances over, Izaya is watching him with a calculating look in his eye, smirk still there, but wider, as if he's seen something that has pleased him. Izaya raises a brow towards him, smirk stretching even further until he's grinning, grinding himself back onto them and leaning close for his own kiss.  
  
Kissing Izaya is different. For all that Shizuo is freakishly strong and a lot a bit scary, it's Izaya whose kiss hurts more- bruising and biting, wet, sharp, and still somehow a little bit playful. Below them Shizuo is growling again, hissing words that might be some variation of their names. Kida wonders, because if he's this vocal like this, he can only imagine how utterly wrecked Shizuo would sound if he were the one getting fucked. If it were him stretched tight and hot around Kida's cock, how he'd probably like it, how he'd probably be gagging for it after that first brush deep inside him.  
  
It makes something hot curl in his belly and he gasps against Izaya's smiling mouth, gasps and allows himself three bruising thrusts before he pulls out- come painting Izaya's chest and hips, Shizuo's hand.  
  
He slumps back against the desk at his back, nearly sits on Izaya's laptop before pushing it tiredly to the side so he can climb onto the desk and watch the rest of the show. Reclining there and watching as Izaya rolls his eyes and turns so that he's properly straddling Shizuo's lap now, not just sat back on his cock like a dainty little schoolgirl. He breathes and focuses on catching those details now, how Izaya rides Shizuo almost leisurely, hips rolling down and lips at Shizuo's ear, whispering something that has Shizuo blinking his eyes open, gaze settling on Kida stretched out on Izaya's desk, reclining there with his legs slightly parted, smears of his own come on his waist where Izaya's hand had been.  
  
He watches the way Shizuo shudders, the shiver shaking his frame, and wonders, because, what the fuck had Izaya said?  
  
But Izaya just grins over his shoulder at him, leaning down to catch Shizuo's lips in a kiss. It's filthy; all teeth and tongue and red red lips, their bodies rutting together as if they've all the time in the world. It's interesting, watching them. He likes it, the way that Izaya pulls away from the kiss and laughs, how Shizuo goes red with either anger or humiliation, hips rolling up up up into Izaya, hard enough that Izaya groans, and gives up the game.  
  
They look good together.  
  
All of them had probably looked good together, he realizes. Blond hair and golden skin both and Izaya trapped between them, dark haired and pale. They could almost be brothers, he thinks, watching as the lines of hate melt away from the pair. The way that it dissolves, how even Izaya has given up on pretending to be unaffected, how he's bouncing in Shizuo's lap, tensing and-  
  
Come is a good look on Shizuo, wet down the side of his face- catching in pale lashes even as he milks his own orgasm, shallow little thrusts that make Izaya's breath hitch, until he finally relaxes, spent.  
  
The flat is quiet around them, save their own harsh breathing. For the life of him, Kida cannot even remember what they'd been doing before Izaya had dropped to his knees before him.  
  
It's nice, because Izaya and Shizuo are still slumped against each other, and even though Izaya is chuckling slightly into the curve of his neck, Shizuo is just breathing quietly, an arm thrown around Izaya's waist for balance, fingers lightly stroking one pale hip.  
  
The room is a mess around them, broken glass and overturned furniture; dark save for the distant glow of a streetlamp coming in through cracked blinds. The room is a wreck, but Kida's willing to bet Izaya has a bed up there somewhere, and he's pretty sure that's in working order.  
  
He wets his lips, catches Izaya's eyes. From the look of his grin, Kida thinks Izaya's probably thinking somewhere along the same lines.


End file.
